


From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea

by Subliminally_Twisted



Category: Type O Negative (Band)
Genre: 1997, Cocaine, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Let's Pretend Coke Dick Isn't a Thing, Occasional Vanilla, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subliminally_Twisted/pseuds/Subliminally_Twisted
Summary: ~Was Originally Posted on Wattpad Under 'Love You to Death'~When Raziah leaves her hometown in search of independence and a fresh start, she finds herself becoming entangled in something she hoped would never again occur.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Peter Steele
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea! I would just like to start off by saying the first chapter as well as the second are a little rough, even with editing some parts are a tad bit cringe inducing. However, the story does improve greatly in chapter three, I promise.

Peter trudged along the path he had a million times prior, or at least it seemed that way to him. Whenever something was bothering him or he was just plain bored, he liked to go into the woods behind his house and just... Walk. Anyone who knew was aware he was some sort of nature freak, which contrasted highly with his threatening 6'6" frame and his long black hair that ended just below his broad shoulders. He knew he looked like a freak, and sometimes the fact that he looked so different on the outside than in almost pained him. Almost. As he walked, taking in all the beautiful trees and plants around him, he couldn't help but feel at home. To him, at least. He was excited for what was coming, the fall. Much like almost everybody else on the godforsaken planet, he quite enjoyed autumn. He enjoyed every season, but fall, with all it's beautiful colors, was the one that stuck out to him. 

It was then that he saw her. 

Her hair, a vibrant blue that started at her roots and faded into a orange-red like fire, eventually turning into a charcoal, smoky black, danced around her in waves as she balanced on some log, her back turned to him. She was dressed in all black, the dress she decided to wear that day coming down to her mid-thigh. What captured his attention the most, though, was her lack of shoes or socks. He didn't know what to do asides from stand there like a complete blundering fool. His heart begun to beat a little faster as she reached the end of the piece of dead wood she walked on and began to turn around, her dress twirling in the air that surrounded her. When she finally turned around, her eyes met his, and he was surprised to see they didn't fill with fear.

"Hello..." He awkwardly laughed, not knowing what to say. The girl had just caught him staring at her like a total pervert. Not that he wasn't a pervert, but that was besides the point. 

"I apologize, I was just walking and there you were." He stated, mentally cringing at his terrible attempt to explain his actions.

"It's fine, do you enjoy spending time in the forest alone, too?" She asked, her face flickering with amusement. 

"Yes, I quite enjoy nature." He nodded. 

"That's kind of ironic considering your dreary look." She smiled. 

"I get that a lot." He smirked. She noted that he had a beautiful masculine complexion topped off by forest green eyes and long, beautiful black hair. She sat down on the log, wanting to engage in a conversation with the man.

"May I sit with you?" He kindly asked. 

"If I can get your name." She smirked. 

"Peter. And yours?" He questioned. 

"Raziah." She responded. It instantly stood out to him, sounding completely unique and foreign, but in an extremely intoxicating way.

"That's a very beautiful name, Raziah." He stated, trying her name on his tongue. She liked the way it sounded, his accent mixed with the way he rolled the R gave her name some sort of life. 

"Thank you. I like the way you say it." She said. 

"My accent comes from Brooklyn and having a French mother." He chuckled. Raziah had just recently moved to Brooklyn, and this was her first encounter with someone like Peter.

"I've never seen you out in these woods before, do you come here often?" He asked. 

"No, I just moved into a new house and I wanted to check out the forest." She shrugged. He thought to what had originally brought him to the place in which he currently found himself, and, upon recalling the memory, realized he didn't really have a reason. He had just randomly decided to pick up and leave his house. After-all, he had nothing to do on a day like today, a day where the band he belonged to was in that purgatory of being off tour and not yet in the studio. And yet, a strange twist of fate had landed him in front of a beautiful female, who's covered in black, with a liking for nature. He noticed a moment of silence passed while he was caught up in thought and found the girl listening intently, her gaze focused right on his, which he found extremely attractive. Suddenly her eyes pulled away from his and he watched as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He always liked smokers. 

"May I light that for you?" He asked as she put the cigarette between her painted red lips, retrieving a lighter from his pocket. 

"Sure, thanks." She smiled. He lit it for her, drinking in the beauty of the picture painted before him. 

"Are you a smoker?" She wondered aloud. Peter shook his head. 

"No, I just enjoy fire." He stated. Although most would have perceived this fun fact about him outrageous and weird, she simply smiled.

"I, as well. There is just something so captivating about it." She replied. 

"Would you enjoy walking with me?" Peter asked, standing up.

"Fuck it, why not?" She joked, pulling herself to her feet. 

"I could think of a lot of reasons." He smiled. 

"I'm sure I'd agree with none of them." She lightly chuckled, the two taking off in a random direction. Peter noticed that Raziah was taller than most of the girls he had met, but even so, he was still a good amount taller than her. 

"Wait till' you get to know me." He retorted. As they walked along he soon noticed when any medium sized rock or dead tree was in her path, Raziah liked to get up and walk on it. He also noticed that she slightly swayed her hips when she did it, something he questioned as being accidental or just out of pure malice in a need to taunt him. Either way, he liked it. 

"So, Peter, do you typically walk with girls you find alone in the forest?" She smiled. 

"Not ones nearly as beautiful as you." He flirted. In reality, he had never found a girl, alone in the forest he called home. 

"I'm flattered, thank you. You're quite attractive yourself." She replied. 

"More like scary." He murmured, half joking. 

"I happen to think the kind of scary you are is better than normalcy." She stated.

"Thank you, the same to you. It's... Refreshing." He smiled, showing his teeth but not quite grinning. 

The pair ended up speaking for hours, both feeling almost high off the other's presence. Although they both loved conversing and occasionally joking under the cover of the thing they both loved to come out and play during, the dark, Raziah had to worry about waking up early tomorrow.

"I apologize, but, I really should head home..." She trailed off, reaching for a cigarette. Although it was extremely dark, he could make out exactly what she was doing thanks to the beautiful moonlight illuminating his surroundings. He instinctively -as he had done this many times throughout their adventure in the forest- flicked the lighter to life and held it out, to which she promptly responded by leaning towards his flame to light her cigarette. He didn't let the fire die out at first, admiring the way she looked in the light of it. It was probably less than socially acceptable, but he was beginning to think nothing he would say or do would scare her off. Well, almost.

"May I walk you home?" He asked, taking his thumb off the lighter and slipping it into his pocket. 

"I'd love that." She smiled. Although the setting was scenic, it was beginning to become considerably cold, and kind of windy. As they begun to walk back, Peter notices this.

"Would you like my jacket? It's beginning to become cold. And where the hell did you leave your shoes?" He chuckled, suddenly remembering she was barefoot. 

"Thank you, but I actually quite enjoy the cold. And I left them near that log you found me at." She explained. 

"I quite enjoy the cold as well, cannot stand warmer weather." He smiled. It was in that moment he knew, one day, he was going to fall for this woman. 

When they approached the area they first met, Raziah went straight to her shoes and sloppily threw them on. After this point, she began to lead the way, Peter finding the route painfully familiar. He was extremely shocked to find the house next to his was the place she resided.

"You live next to me." He laughed, clearly surprised. He didn't even remember seeing it go up for sale. He had just gotten off touring.

"Really? I've never had my neighbor be a friend, especially not a friend like you." She smiled.

"A friend like me?" He joked, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking. 

"Yes, a friend like you." She chuckled, nodding her head and giving his shoulder a slight push, earning a smile from him. They had now reached her front door. Upon realizing this, Peter had a sudden urge to kiss the beautiful woman in front of him, but for some reason, threw it away.

"Um... Fuck..." Raziah whispered, trying to begin a goodbye. She was always terrible with these kinds of things, but Peter was somehow worse. He found the way she said the word while clearly flustered extremely attractive, a light smile pulling at his lips. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She finished, finally finding the words she had a hard time spitting out.

"Yes, most definitely. Goodnight, Raziah." He smirked.

"Goodnight, Peter." She responded, giving him her warmest possible smile. The two parted, Raziah unlocking her door and trudging inside before closing it behind her. She made her way to her bedroom, completely and utterly tired. The walls of her room were black, almost all of the furniture residing between them the same shade. Candles littered every surface, along with dead flowers. Raziah turned out the light and collapsed onto her bed. By this time, Peter had already undressed and gotten into his, a newfound curiosity filling him. He sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist as he turned and lifted the curtain belonging to the window right next to him. Through the dusty pane, he was able to see her, though he knew it was wrong to stare. Unfortunately, he ended up doing just that for quite a few seconds before dropping the curtain and laying back down.


	2. Chapter 2

When Raziah had finished her shift, she was more than happy to be home. The first thing she did was change into an outfit more her style; some tight shiny leather shorts, ripped tights, a tank top, and a light green military jacket. She threw on a pair of heels and made her way into the forest, silently walking alone. She ended up finding herself in the area she met Peter the night before. Instinctively, she removed her heels, gently placing them next to the log she enjoyed walking on. 

"We must stop meeting like this." Peter joked. She spun around, smiling at him. 

"What are you, fuckin' stalking me?" She laughed. 

"I wouldn't put it past me." He chuckled. 

"Well you definitely have the look." She stated. 

"I am quite scary." He agreed. 

"That's a lovely shade of green, by the way." He added. She instantly looked down at her jacket. 

"Thank you. I enjoy this shade as well." She smiled. 

"I also enjoy the shade of green you're wearing." She pointed out. He was wearing a light green shirt, some black jeans, and his leather jacket. 

"Thank you." He smiled. 

"Would you like to walk with me again?" She offered. 

"I would love to." He nodded, beginning to walk the path they did the day before, Raziah instantly matching his strides. 

"So, Peter, how are you?" She asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Well I'm walking in the forest with a beautiful woman, so I'm feeling pretty good." He stated.

"You sure like to be a little bit of a flirt, huh?" She joked. 

"Only for you, dear." He smirked. 

"I am quite doubtful. I mean it's fine, I kind of enjoy it anyway." She chuckled. 

"Alright, you caught me. Though you are definitely the most gorgeous woman I have had the pleasure of flirting with." He smiled.

"That is such a fuckin' lie and you know it. With your look I bet you get lines of goth girls dying to talk to you. Sure, I'm good looking, but there is no way I'm the most attractive one." She stated.

"I am not lying to you. Plus, you have the most pretty hair I've ever seen on a woman." He replied. 

"Thank you. I would have to say the same about yours as well. It appears very soft." She laughed. 

"Would you like to touch it?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed at his crude humor before replying.

"If you wouldn't mind." She confessed.

"Go right ahead." He smiled. She reached out and gently grabbed a lock of his hair, running her hand down it and coming to the conclusion it was indeed soft.

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?" He joked. 

"Yes, actually. I think my hair is softer, though." She chuckled.

"May I see for myself?" He requested. 

"Of course." She nodded. He lightly grabbed a lock of her hair and twirled it around his fingers before dropping it. 

"I think my hair's better." He smiled, tossing it over his shoulder. 

"For a guy, maybe. My hair is quite amazing." She replied. He couldn't argue there. 

"The only thing that makes it better than mine are the beautiful shades of color." He stated. 

"And the fact it smells better." She added. 

"I'll be the judge of that." He stated, leaning in close to her so he could smell her hair. It smelt like leaves and fresh rain.

"You're right. My hair probably smells like shit anyway." He laughed. She copied his previous actions, leaning in close to him. 

"You're wrong, it smells nice." She smiled. 

"Well the rest of me sure doesn't." He joked. She chuckled in response. 

"You think I'm joking." He smiled. 

"I know you are because you smell fine." She responded. 

"Give it a little bit." He laughed. 

"Whatever you say." She smiled, reaching for a cigarette and putting it between her lips. She was about to grab a lighter when Peter lit it for her.

"Thank you." She mumbled, blowing out a cloud of smoke. 

"I'm surprised you don't smoke clove cigarettes." He chuckled. 

"I may be a few goth cliches but that is not one of them." She responded. 

"Which cliches are you?" He wondered aloud.

"Well, I like the dark, I love horror movies, and I write poetry." She explained. 

"Poetry, huh? What kind?" He asked. 

"The stupid, about love kind." She stated.

"Most of the songs I write are about love." He confessed. 

"You write songs?" She questioned. 

"Yeah, I'm in a band with a bunch of hippies. Sadly." He joked. 

"That's really cool. What is it called?" She asked.

"Type O Negative, and it's not as 'cool' as you might think." He murmured.

"You get to tour the world, play music, and be adored by thousands, what the fuck could be wrong with that?" She scoffed.

"I'm away from home for months on end, have to be with three other guys on a tiny bus where I barely get any alone time and am constantly bored out of my mind, it's not exactly all fun and games." He explained, his distaste clear.

"Well, you could always get a bigger tour bus. And as for boredom, there are millions of books out there, thousands of women out there. I'm assuming you're the lead singer, chicks always go for them, it can't be hard to find a girl to pass your time." She shrugged. 

"We already have a pretty big tour bus, what we need is one for everyone. And your assumptions would be correct but not many women have the same, shall we say, tastes as me." He replied. 

"Unless you're into touching little boys, I don't see what the problem in being a little out there with what you like is. It can't be that bad." She chuckled. 

"I guess you'll just have to see for yourself one day." He smirked. 

"In your dreams, Peter." She giggled.

"You know it, dear." He joked, slightly serious.

"I don't think you'd be able to handle me." She explained with a smirk.

"Oh? And why's that?" He questioned, returning her smirk.

"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself." She deviously replied. 

"You know I'd love to." He chuckled. 

"That is the kind of impression I was getting." She smiled. Peter returned the smile, picking up on the fact she made no advancements. 

"So what do you like, forest man? Asides from fire and the woods, of course." She asked.

"Forest man? That's a new one. But I quite enjoy red wine, cocaine, red heads, and engineering." He chuckled.

"Cocaine to engineering, huh? Can't say I'm really surprised." She joked.

"Really? What gave me away?" He smirked. 

"There's just something about you, I guess." She shrugged. 

"I also happen to quite enjoy cocaine." She added.

"Marry me?" Peter joked. 

"If you're lucky I just might." She winked. He chuckled, a genuine smile playing on his usually frowning lips. 


	3. Chapter 3

Raziah awoke to find that she had woken up earlier than need be, but, couldn't seem to will herself back to sleep. Meanwhile, Peter was sleeping in after a long night thinking, mostly about her. She slid her legs out of bed and made her way to her closet, changing into a tee shirt and pants before leaving her bedroom for the kitchen. She ate a small breakfast before heading out to her job. 

When the blanket of night fell upon Brooklyn, Peter found himself halfway done with a bottle of wine and inconsolably curious over his seemingly new friend. At some point he found himself walking to his room and sitting down on his bed, solely to steal a glance through his window. There she was, sitting in the dark, reading by candle light. He wondered how in the world she could look even better when in such lighting, and found himself mesmerized. A minute or so passed where he continued to stare, time completely evading him before she turned, their eyes meeting. Instantly he felt it. The need to know everything about her, to get closer to her, to feel her. Unknown to him, she felt the exact same sensation. Offering him a smile, she reached out and opened her window, Peter following suit. 

"Good evening, Peter." She greeted, her voice smooth and melodic. 

"Good evening, dear." He responded. 

"Has your day been to your liking?" She asked. 

"Frankly, no. Then again, days never seem to be to my liking." He chuckled. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, maybe I could try and make them a little better?" She smirked

"Are you offering?" He joked, returning the expression. 

"Maybe, maybe not." She replied. 

"If you would like, I would be more than happy to have you accompany me in drinking some wine." He said, glancing down at the bottle in his hand. 

"That sounds lovely, I'll be over in a bit." She replied, leaving her window and practically racing over. She knocked, him answering within seconds. He met her with a glass of wine, handing it over and sitting on the couch, her following.

"You are extremely beautiful." He confessed, sipping from his glass.

"Thank you, as are you, Peter." She responded. She was different than the girls he usually pursued, more kind. Usually they would laugh off his compliments, but she didn't seem to be like that. He wondered if it was possible this time could be different, if she would actually stay. He turned on the cushion to face her better, and it was then he noticed the scars on her chest that had been revealed from her top.

"I used to do that too." He started, pointing a finger from the hand holding the glass of wine. She furrowed her brows, confused before she touched her chest. 

"Oh, yes. The chest was always the easiest because it was virtually impossible for others to see." She explained. 

"That is why I used the upper arm." He stated, pushing his shoulder forward and pulling up his short sleeve. On the skin was a panther tattoo as well as clear, solid lines. She reached out, gently tracing her finger along them. 

"May I touch yours?" He asked as she pulled away. 

"Of course." She smiled, sipping her wine. His hand slowly crept to her chest, his fingers sprawling out to envelop her completely. For a few moments he lingered, feeling her beating heart beneath the surface. 

"Feeling frisky now, are we?" She chuckled. His hand retracted. 

"What can I say? You're hard to resist." He smiled, leaning closer to her. His elbow found its way to the top of the couch, his head resting on his hand. 

"Have a lot of wine?" She asked, glancing at the almost empty bottle. 

"In the context you are referring to, I suppose, yes. But that does not happen to be a lot for somebody like me." He stated. 

"Somebody like you?" She questioned. 

"Large, scary looking, you know." He joked. 

"I happen to think you're actually quite alluring." She confessed. 

"Oh really?" He smirked, leaning in even closer and beginning to play with her hair. At this point she was ignoring the warnings in her mind, the ones telling her to leave before things get too serious. She downed a good bit of wine and smiled back at him. 

"Physics, hm?" She questioned, picking up a book from off the coffee table. 

"Yes, I quite enjoy reading such topics. Fiction is much too boring for my taste." He confessed. 

"Why do you find such things boring?" She asked. 

"Why spend my time reading something that does not benefit me in any way? I could be learning a new skill, making good use of my time." He explained. 

"And you? An avid fiction reader?" He mused. 

"Not avoid, perse. More so something to pass the time." She replied. He nodded in understanding. 

"Of course, I am quite like you in that sense, I also enjoy reading to benefit my abilities." She added. 

"Ah, a balance, you would say?" He asked. 

"Yes, quite balanced." She nodded. 

"Tell me, why spend your time reading stories?" He questioned. 

"It sounds silly." She murmured, shaking her head. 

"I'm sure it doesn't." He responded, a light smile playing on his lips. 

"Hope. I am quite aware the world is shit, and so is almost everybody residing on the planet. I am also aware that to live without hope is to live without fear, and yet I still find myself dreaming of a better tomorrow." She explained, her eyes wandering away from his in fear of judgement. His fingers danced along the side of her face before returning to play with her hair.

"I find myself holding onto the thought of a better tomorrow as well." Peter confessed. He felt vulnerable, and questioned if she was a chance he should be taking before gulping down the rest of his wine and going to fill up both of their glasses. She was quite something, that was for sure. 

"What exactly needs to improve? Don't you have everything the common man could want?" She joked. 

"Not nearly." He scoffed. 

"Smoking allowed in here?" She asked, drawing up a cigarette. 

"Absolutely." He smiled, lighting it for her. His eyes found their way to her lipstick covered mouth as she breathed out a cloud of smoke. She noticed this and laughed. 

"But elaborate on what you said, not nearly." She urged. 

"I am living a life I never wanted. I never wished for my occupation to be Type O Negative, I quite enjoyed my job at the park. I cannot seem to find a woman who will settle down with me, this all sounds quite pitiful, I know." He laughed. 

"No, not at all." She murmured.

"What about you? What exactly is missing for it to be your perfect tomorrow?" He asked.

"That is the million dollar question, isn't it?" She chuckled, staring into her glass. It was then she noticed him moving even closer, and at the rate he was going, within minutes he would be kissing her. She took one last gulp out of her wine and set it on the table.

"I must go." She stated, standing up. 

"So soon? Did I do something wrong?" He questioned, following suit.

"No, not at all. Long day, I guess. See you around, Peter." She murmured, offering him a smile. 

"Of course." He replied. Before he could make any moves or protest her departure, she quickly made her way out the door and back into the safety of her apartment. She was afraid of making a mistake again, of having the past repeat itself. A little drunk, she fell into her bed before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was in a mood today. He knew it, everybody in the band knew it. So while they worked on recording their album October Rust, everybody mostly let him do his own thing. It was a common understanding that whenever somebody was pissed off or sad, the rest of the band was to give them space. Once they were finished for the day, Peter made his way home, still sporting his frown and damper mood. First order of business was to open a new bottle of wine, not even grabbing a glass as he made his way to the bedroom, hoping to catch a glance of the one thing that had been on his mind all damn day. Raziah. Taking a swig from the bottle as he lay in bed, he peeked over through his window. She was also in bed, her back turned to the window. Her back was bare, she was covered by a black blanket that fell along her curves. She was naked. From the waist up, at least. Surprisingly enough, she also had a tattoo. He couldn't quite make the shape out from this distance, but he could tell that it covered the back her left shoulder-blade. He chugged some of the wine and stared on, knowing that he was being kind of a pervert. He drew the line, however, once she started to turn and face him. Her bare back was one thing, but to see the rest of her without permission was something he couldn't justify. Passively he went to lie onto his back, taking giant swigs out of the wine bottle until it was empty, him throwing it. He had gone and fucked things up with her, he just knew it. Every girl he had ever loved had left him for some reason or another. He wallowed in his negativity until he too fell asleep.

Peter awoke to a knock on the door. Grumbling to himself, he got out of bed and trudged his way to the source of the noise.

"Hello, Peter." Raziah greeted. Immediately his features perked.

"Good evening, Raziah." He smiled, rolling the R as always.

"Couldn't stay away?" He joked, allowing her into his home and shutting the door behind her.

"More so wanting to apologize. I realized how my departure could have seemed and wanted to assure you that I do quite enjoy your company." She confessed.

"If that is the case, accompany me to Brighton Beach. It could be, how do the kids say it? Fun?" He offered with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I cannot." She sighed. His smile turned into a frown quite quickly.

"How about dinner then?" He pressed.

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" She chuckled.

"Not usually, no." He confessed.

"I guess I could stick around for dinner, as long as it is here." She murmured.

"Don't want to be seen out in public with me?" He joked.

"That's not it." She muttered.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Complicated." She shrugged.

"You know what I love to do with complicated? Drink it away." He smiled, heading to grab wine.

"Me too." She chuckled. Though Raziah was much kinder of a woman than he was accustomed to, he could tell right away that she was perfect for him. Confident, sexy, mysterious, intelligent... She had it all. As he poured them both a glass of wine, Raziah sat on the couch before being approached by a cat.

"Well aren't you gorgeous." She cooed, gently petting it.

"Oh, that's Venus." Peter stated.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful cat." She chuckled.

"She is very striking indeed." He agreed, sitting down with two glasses and the bottle in hand. He handed her one and scooted in very close, their legs and shoulders touching. Raziah didn't mind all that much, her negative outlook on romantic endeavors seemed to go out the window when in this position. The fingers belonging to his free hand danced along her exposed shoulder, picking at her shirt once in awhile.

"Something you both have in common." He added, voice just a bit lower than usual. His head dipped towards hers, his hair falling into his face as he closed in on her neck. He stopped himself just before making contact, yet kept their closeness. Although she had seen hints of it, it wasn't until this gesture did she realize that he was completely submissive. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before.

They ended up getting very drunk and eating steak for dinner, Peter flirting with Raziah most of the time. Eventually they returned to the couch, Peter pressing into her. Once they finished off the bottle of wine, both of their insecurities and questions had basically gone out the window. Again, Peter dipped his head towards her, his lips coming deathly close to her pale neck. His hair tickling her exposed shoulders as he did so. 

"Peter..." She trailed off. His hand went to her thigh, gently caressing her. He decided to take the plunge, hoping for the best as his lips met the flesh of her neck. Carefully he kissed her, starting from her shoulder and making his way up to her jaw. He pulled away and she turned to face him, his hair hiding a good portion of his face. She brushed it out of the way and peered into his green eyes, both of them slowly inching closer. He gently grasped the crook of her neck as they pulled each other into a light kiss. It did not stay soft and caring for long as they both escalated into something more hungry, primal. She grasped the back of his head tightly, devouring all that he had to offer. 

Raziah pulled away, looking at him with troubled features. 

"I have something to attend to." She murmured, breaking from his grasp and standing, already headed for the door. Before he could protest, she was gone, leaving him drunk and alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to very quickly warn that I tried my hand at writing somewhat descriptive smut, and if you feel it is terrible, please let me know. This story is going to have a lot of fucking in it and I've been torn between how exactly I should go about creating the scenes. The last thing I want is this story to be chock-full of awkward shit. Also, this particular sex scene was heavily inspired by Type O's song Be My Druidess, just sayin'. 
> 
> And thank you for checking out From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea!

Friday night had finally appeared, and Raziah was happy to have the whole weekend off. Although she hadn't partied since leaving her home town for Brooklyn and finding Peter, she was ready to have some real fun. She dressed in a PVC skirt, a black 3/4 length sleeved shirt, and some 6" velvet heels. After curling her hair, throwing on some red lipstick and black mascara, she left her apartment, having already decided where she was gonna go. 

Once at the bar she had passed by before called L'amour, she parked and let herself inside the establishment, quickly settling on a seat at the bar. 

"What'll it be?" The man behind the counter asked. 

"Um... I'll take some red wine." She smiled. He smiled back and poured her a glass, setting it on the wood in front of her. 

"Thank you." She nodded, paying him. He informed her that most people chose to pay via a tab instead, and she agreed to do so for the rest of her drinks. A few minutes into sipping her wine silently, she noticed the bartender coming towards her and asking if she would like another, to which she responded with a small nod.

"So, I've never seen you here before." He stated as he refilled her now empty glass.

"Yes, I just moved to the city and decided fuck it, this place looks fine." She shrugged. 

"I do love this bar. You're one of the only ones who order red wine here." He laughed. 

"This place is French, there's no way." She smiled. 

"You'd think there would be more but most people here are drinking liquor." He explained.

"One of my regulars who drinks that shit would love you." He added with a chuckle. 

"How would you know?" She asked, a brow raised.

"He's into the goth girls." He stated. 

"Who isn't? It's 1997." She scoffed, taking a sip out of her drink. 

"Eh, good point. You guys are a dying breed though, goth isn't so 'in' anymore." He sighed. 

"There's no way." She stated.

"I see less and less everyday." He explained. 

"Well, there's even less goth guys out there." She shrugged. 

"True." He nodded. 

"Speaking of my regular, here he is now. Pete! How are you!" He happily exclaimed, looking behind the girl who upon hearing that name, felt a certain rush of adrenaline. She felt the warmth of someone getting real close to her side and looked over to see Peter sitting right next to her. They had only known each other for a week but both were falling madly in love with each other and fast, although one was in denial and the other was afraid to be hurt. 

"Peter! What are you doing here?" She asked with a small smile. 

"What, disappointed to see me already?" He smirked. 

"Quite the opposite actually." She replied. 

"And I hear you're quite the regular." She added with a wink. 

"Have you been telling stories again, Michael?" He chuckled, his eyes on the bartender who had just placed a glass of red wine in front of him.

"No, I just told her that you like the same drink and that she's your type." Michael shrugged. 

"What brings you to L'amour?" Peter asked, turning to Raziah. The bartender took that as his cue to leave and did so, walking over to some lonely guy and striking up a conversation.

"I've passed it a few times driving and wanted to try it out." She explained. 

"Ah. I've been coming here since I turned 21." He confessed. 

"You must be quite the regular then." She joked.

"That's me, the coke head and alcoholic." He chuckled. 

"Gotta do something to have some fun." She replied. 

"I'll drink to that." He smiled. The two clinked their glasses and took a gulp. 

"I didn't see you yesterday, how are you?" He asked. 

"Fine. I apologize for my seclusion." She stated. 

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. She furiously shook her head. 

"Not at all, Peter. I simply wanted to think." She explained. 

"And what conclusion did you come to?" He questioned. 

"Still haven't come to one yet." She sighed, swirling the contents of the glass around. He hated seeing her appear down, seeing her with trouble in her eyes.

"May I be of service? I am a very good listener." He smiled. 

"I'm afraid the things which are bothering me are things you cannot help with." She murmured, drinking the rest of what was in her glass. Michael noticed and topped off their drinks again. 

"How do you know if I don't try? You're not exactly giving me a fair chance to help." He stated. 

"Because the thing weighing my mind is about you." She shrugged. Peter wasn't exactly surprised considering how their last meeting had ended.

"What about me?" He wondered aloud. 

"Nothing I wish to get into at the moment." She confessed. 

"Now I'm going to be wondering all evening, and that's just no fair." He joked. 

"Trust me, you'd rather not know." She sighed. 

"Well if it's bothering you I think I'd rather know, dear." He reassuringly smiled. 

"Can we just drink our problems away?" She murmured. 

"Of course." He nodded, accepting defeat for the time being. The two finished off their drinks and went onto the next, a light silence falling upon them. 

The night danced itself away, the two talking of better times while downing wine. 

"I did a spread for Playgirl once." Peter confessed. 

"No shit, how'd that go?" Raziah laughed.

"Alright, I had some manual assistance at times." He smiled. 

"I bet the girls were so pretty." She stated, almost unaware of the words coming out of her mouth. 

"Trust me, they had nothing on you." He stated. 

"Hate to break it to you two, but, I gotta close the bar." Michael stated, approaching them. 

"Well, looks like we will have to terrorize another place then." Peter joked. The two said goodbye, paid for their drinks, and left. 

"We probably shouldn't drive home." Raziah giggled. 

"We? You mean you?" He chuckled.

"I was actually more worried about you. I'm fine, could pass a sobriety test." She shrugged, waving him off.

"Oh really? Then go right ahead, try to walk a straight line." Peter smiled. She instantly took off her shoes.

"Hold my heels?" She asked, holding them out. Wordlessly he grabbed them, watching as she attempted to walk straight, heel to toe. It was clear she couldn't do it, but, she wasn't too sloppy. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He laughed. 

"Fuck you!" She laughed.

"You can if you want." He smirked. 

"In your dreams." She scoffed.

"You know it." He replied. She offered him a warm smile in response.

"May I drive you home?" He offered.

"Why not." She sighed, following him to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and allowed her to get in before closing it and hopping in on drivers side. 

"This car is so predictable." She murmured as he started the engine.

When they finally made it home, Raziah was wondering what she should do. Thankfully, Peter spoke up.

"Would you like to come inside? Maybe do a line?" He offered.

"Well I can't exactly say no to free cocaine." She chuckled, getting out of the car. 

"I don't know why anyone would." He smiled, leading the way to his house. He unlocked the front door and let her walk in first, closing the door behind them. Raziah took a seat on the couch, watching as he got out two glasses and a bottle of wine, sitting next to her before getting two lines situated. Peter, allowing her to go first, watched as she bent over and snorted hers before doing the same. They sipped their wine, both of them enjoying a moment of silence.

"Raziah?" He asked, pulling her from her trance-like state. 

"Yes, Peter?" She replied. 

"What about me were you thinking about? I must know, I am a deeply curious person." He stated. 

"Well, curiosity killed the cat, y'know." She smiled. 

"And if that is the case so be it, I really just need to know what it was that you were considering, what conclusion you came to about me." He sighed. She set her glass down on the coffee table and looked at him, gazing into his eyes as she adjusted her position so she was facing him.

"It was simply nothing." She murmured, breaking eye contact and suddenly becoming fascinated with the couch cushions. 

"I refuse to accept that, there is no way it was simply nothing. Please, I am absolutely dying to know." He replied, scooting closer to her frame. She considered just being honest, just telling him what it was that had been on her mind yesterday and all last night, what had pushed her to remove herself from his presence.

"I- cannot. What fun would there be in confessing it to you, anyway? Isn't it more entertaining to keep you guessing?" She smiled, trying to cover up the severity of her thoughts and hoping that he would eventually just move on from the topic entirely. 

"You're sadistic." He smirked, his voice clearly giving away his joy over the fact. Deciding to respond with something Peter had said to her before, she smiled.

"Only for you, dear." With this, Peter decided to close the space between them, his lips finding hers in a gentle manner. His hand found it's way to the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her hair. She responded by running her fingers up and down his chest, hesitating for a second before getting under his shirt to continue. He pulled away and discarded the article of clothing, hoping she would follow. Much to his happiness, she did, removing hers and placing it on the ground next to them. He smiled at the sight, his hands reaching out to caress her flesh. Before returning the favor, she unclasped her bra and removed it from her body. Peter began to kiss and suck on her neck, trailing his teeth along the flesh before pulling away. He picked her up, earning a bit of laughter from her as he made his way to his bedroom, her in his arms. Words could not express how ecstatic he was, how absolutely joyful over the fact that things seemed to be going well, that he was about to do something he had wanted for what felt like so long to him. Gently, he laid her on the bed, and she responded by sitting up and beginning to remove his pants. They caressed each other's flesh, running along the other's ribs and chest, even legs. He aided her in removing the rest of her clothing before taking a second to cherish her before him in such a manner. 

"You are beauty personified." He mused, a slight smile greeting her as he softly caressed her hair. 

"As are you, Peter." She replied. They were both a little drunk as well as a bit buzzed off the coke, but neither of them were too fucked up in either department. She slid her legs apart, allowing him to position himself between them and shyly kiss her lips, her responding with much more hunger and ferocity. He broke away to sink lower, his mouth now fascinated with her collarbones as he left wet and sloppy kisses on her skin. Even lower he went, continuing to her rib cage and stomach. He was about to dive right into her when her hands gently grasped some of his hair. 

"I want you up here." She demanded. 

"As you wish." He murmured. Of course he was disappointed, but instantly honored her request, finding himself yet again face to face with one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. Her hands found their way to his back as she subconsciously gently pulled him towards her, something he found very attractive. Slowly, he pushed inside, his hands finding their place on either side of her head. It was in this moment he knew, she was going to be the next to completely obliterate any sense of happiness he would build with her, the next to rip out his heart and stomp on it. His movements were slow, loving, as their lips parted and he stared down into her eyes. Her hands explored the valleys of his chest, dragging her nails along the flesh and leaving bright red marks in their wake. Peter's mouth parted, a low and guttural moan escaping as he craved more. He would always have that sick side to him, the masochist begging for domination. This time however, he tried his best to ignore it, to not scare her away as he had done with so many women before her. Raziah gently pushed his chest, their bodies parting only to meet once more with her on the higher ground. Peter smirked, his attention captivated by the sweat dripping from her body in the most enticing of ways. His hands found their way to her hips, the pair holding an expression of pure pleasure. Their movements were slow but held an air of roughness, yet again devouring each other with a primal need. Her fingers gripped his chest, the black-painted nails digging into the skin as she threw her head back in ecstasy. Squeezing him with her legs, she loudly moaned his name. Following this, Peter sat up, grasping her back as he kissed her chest and neck. Pulling away, he stared deep into her eyes as the same feeling that had just washed over her did him. Slowly they both came to a halt, Peter leaning back and supporting himself with an arm on the bed behind him, his free hand reaching up to play with Raziah's hair. For a moment they stayed entwined in each other, eventually pulling apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, they are greatly appreciated. I know my story isn't much, but I have grown to love it and try my very best in order to keep it of good quality. I just wanted to apologize for my very vanilla scenes so far, and express that I am still experimenting with what I like and dislike as far as how to write X-Rated things. I am also quite afraid to write about a very certain topic Peter was into, and if you are aware of what I mean by this, I would very much appreciate some guidance on the subject. Totally down with creating content containing some submissive pyro shit, but the other thing he liked is, quite frankly, a fuck ton out of my comfort zone and I don't even know if people want to read about that kind of stuff. Anyways, here is chapter six.

Peter awoke alone, much to his disappointment, though he figured he should have known. If there was one thing he could count on with Raziah, it was that she always snaked her way out of things. Rolling onto his back, he gently rubbed his face. Fear of her possible regret for last night's occurrences popped into his mind, though if indeed she held such feelings, he couldn't blame her. He deeply frowned and turned his gaze to the window, peering through the glass and finding her sound asleep. Instantly thoughts of her beauty and wonder had bloomed in his mind, and quick he was at an attempt to hide them. She stirred briefly, his eyes finding their way to the blanket as a slight anxiety wormed its way into his throat. Already he craved her touch, last night replaying in his mind as he savored every detail. Scolding himself for allowing her to consume him to this extent already, he made his way out of bed and wearily started the day. 

Considering it was a Saturday, neither of them had much to do. Both shared something in common, it being that when left alone to their own devices for an extended period of time, they tended to become quite self-destructive. Peter seemed to drown in self-pity and red wine, his thoughts of inferiority piercing, unmoving. Of course it was only logical to assume the worst, after all, who could love somebody like him? Raziah found herself in similar depths of unforgiving sadness, constantly berating herself for immediately falling into the same bear trap she was fleeing from by moving to Brooklyn. Instead of getting a little buzzed off some wine as her counterpart had, she decided to gulp down round after round of shots. Of course, once on the line of very much inebriated yet not blackout drunk, she made the decision to make her way to Peter's apartment. He greeted her with a rare smile before coming to the realization that she was hammered. 

"Getting drunk at 12 in the afternoon, are we?" He chuckled, his eyebrows raised a bit. 

"It's 2am somewhere." She shrugged. 

"Why don't you come inside?" He offered, taking a step back to make room. She wobbled in, Peter closing the door behind her. 

"You quite enjoy leaving me confused, don't you?" He joked, referring to her knack of bailing. 

"Quite better than the alternative, don't you think?" She replied, taking a morbid tone. He was slightly hurt by the statement, assuming she was referring to how awful it was to be with him. 

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" He asked. 

"You really do not know?" She asked, their eyes meeting. 

"What you speak of? No, I do not." He shook his head. 

"What we are doing... It is only going to end badly." She mumbled, her gaze parting from his. He leaned in just a bit, beginning to play with some of her hair, something he had come to quite enjoy. He knew all too well the ultimate fate of him and any woman, and was quite aware this one wouldn't be any different. A part of him still denied that he could possibly love Raziah, and though a relationship with her would be quite wonderful, he was afraid to engage. Of course, he normally took a swan dive right in, but so far that had only ended badly. 

"You are quite right... Why don't we make the decision to not become consumed by anything serious?" He offered. She knew what he was proposing. Living on the whim of their desires without giving into any sort of emotional connection, to never breathe the word love. 

"Unless, that is, you'd rather give up now." He added, pulling away and straightening his back. 

"No, I would not." She quickly reassured, stepping closer.

"So it is settled, then?" He asked. 

"Yes." She breathed, the pair in agreement. Slowly she inched closer, her lips gently coming into contact with his. He hesitated for only a second before responding, one hand making its way to her back and the other getting lost in her obsidian locks. Within seconds it evolved into something more ravenous as she begun walking Peter backwards towards the couch. He pulled away and carefully laid his hands on the valleys of her face. 

"How drunk are you?" He asked, his eyes searching hers. 

"Not drunk enough." She chuckled, slipping out of his hold to begin laying sloppy kisses on his neck. 

"I want you to remember our time together." He persisted, lightly pushing her away. It was then she shoved him back on the couch, his body falling gracefully considering his stature. Immediately she climbed atop him, discarding her shirt and helping him out of his. He smirked at her persistence, after all, how could he say no to her? His hands grazed her pale flesh, his palms sliding from her stomach to her breasts then back down. He lifted himself, a hand finding it's way behind him and to the couch in support. Without warning, his tongue darted across a bit of the skin belonging to her chest in a small stride, his lips then following with open-mouthed kisses. Her head slightly dipped back as he made his way up to her neck, one of her hands situating itself on his nape and the other in between his scapulae. His fingers danced along her side as he continued, her name leaving him in a quiet manner. It was then she gripped his shoulders roughly, shoving him back down onto the couch. He couldn't contain the smile that flourished, and when she went to remove his jeans and boxers, lifted his hips compliantly. Adjusting her position to match his bareness, she threw her remaining clothing on the ground before returning to him, grabbing his wrists and holding them tightly above his head. His lips parted in amazement as they stared into each other's green eyes, a sadistic smirk coming onto Raziah's lips. Teasingly she rubbed herself against him, earning a low groan. She bent down to lick his neck, biting him playfully in some areas as he strained his head to the side to give her more access. 

"Beg for me." She whispered, millimeters away from his ear. 

"Please, Raziah?" He obliged. 

"And what do you want me to do?" She continued, coming back up. Yet again he stared into her eyes. 

"I think you know exactly what I want." He replied, beginning to squirm in her grasp. Instantly her fingers around his wrists tightened, pushing down further into the plush of the couch. Slowly she lowered herself onto him. 

"Is this what you want?" She questioned. 

"Mhm." He nodded in content, his eyes fluttering closed for a mere second. She grabbed his face as she moved with fluidity. 

"Look at me." She demanded. Once again, he complied, their gazes refusing to part. 

When Raziah awoke, she found that her body was situated atop Peter's, one of his hands on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head. She jumped into action, sliding off him and beginning to get dressed. His eyes slowly opened, sitting up a bit and placing his hands behind his skull as he smirked playfully. 

"Going somewhere? Wait, let me guess, have something to attend to?" He joked. 

"Yes, actually." She replied, pulling her shirt over herself. He frowned, stood, and followed her in throwing his clothing on.

"Leaving so soon?" He questioned, his voice holding some tone of sadness and vulnerability. He thought they were past this, and was disheartened to see that was not the case. 

"See you again another day?" She dryly offered, making her way to the door. 

"Raziah, before you go." Peter started as he followed her, causing her to turn around. He gently gripped her bicep and leaned inward, her body pressing into his. His free hand softly touching the side of her face as he peered into her eyes. Together they closed the distance, entrapping one another in a longing kiss. She paused, her lips lingering on his before completely pulling away and leaving him without a word. Once in the safety of her own apartment, she made her way to the bedroom and closed the door behind her, collapsing on the chair to her desk. Could she do it? Handle living with this little deal they made, a decision some part of her knew wasn't the solution? The only true way to be sure that she would never go through the same thing twice was to cut him off completely, to never see him again. And yet, at just the thought, a weight made its way into her chest. Not only would it be incredibly hard for her to achieve, she didn't want to wrong Peter like that. Even if things were indeed to end badly between them, she would never wish to hurt him in any way. Or at least, not emotionally. She figured she should be happy with the plan, after all, she did hate to love.


End file.
